The present invention is related to an improved nail-pushing structure of nailing gun, by which the nail magazine loaded with a row of nails can be easily installed into the gun body.
FIG. 5 shows a conventional nailing gun. The front end of the gun body 60 has a head section 61 in which a nail magazine 62 is inserted. The nail magazine 62 is formed with a nail channel (not shown) for receiving a row of nails 63 therein. Two springs 64 are disposed in the nail channel for pushing a nail-pushing plate 65 to push the row of nails 63 into the head section 61.
When the nails 63 in the nail magazine 62 is exhausted and a new row of nails 63 are to be loaded therein, a user must first exert a great force onto the nail-pushing plate 65 to press down the nail-pushing plate 65 and compress the two springs 64 thereunder. At this time, the user can load new row of nails 63 into the nail channel. In order to load the new row of nails 63 into the nail channel, the nail magazine 62 must have a length twice the length of the row of nails 63. It is inconvenient to fix the nail magazine 62.
The inventor of the present invention has provided an improved nailing gun structure having a frame body extending from the head section of the gun body. A nail magazine formed with several nail channels is disposed in the frame body. The nail channels have different patterns and are side by side arranged. The nail magazines can be transversely moved to aim any of the nail channels at the inlet of the head section of the gun body. The bottom of the nail channel is formed with a passage through which a nail-pushing plate upward pushes the various rows of nails. The nail-pushing plate is driven and reciprocally moved by a revolving pneumatic cylinder mounted on the frame body. The nail-pushing plate serves to push the rows of nails in different nail channels into the head section of the gun body.
The revolving pneumatic cylinder is able to conveniently move the nail-pushing plate to the bottom of the nail channel for a user to conveniently load new row of nails. However, the cost for the revolving pneumatic cylinder is so high that the price of the nailing gun will be too high for a consumer to purchase.
It is therefore a primary object of the present invention to provide an improved nail-pushing structure of nailing gun. When a user desires to install the nail magazine loaded with a new row of nails, by means of cranking a crank fitted on the small diameter section of the shaft, the flexible members disposed on the large diameter section are wound on the large diameter section. At this time, the nail-pushing plate is retracted into the nail-pushing plate seat along the nail channel. Under such circumstance, the nail magazine can be installed from one side of the frame body. It is easy to load the row of nails.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide the above nail-pushing structure of nailing gun in which the nailing-pushing plate is able to push T-shaped nails. When a U-shaped bent plate is additionally inserted in the nail-pushing plate, the nail-pushing plate also serves to push U-shaped nails. Therefore, the nail-pushing structure can be used to push different patterns of nails and the replacement of the nail-pushing plate is very easy.
The present invention can be best understood through the following description and accompanying drawings wherein: